<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mouth to Mouth by Panerato (Pandorama36)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766015">Mouth to Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato'>Panerato (Pandorama36)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, M/M, Modern AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier, a young college student, crosses paths with Professor Lambert, a physical education teacher, and falls deeply in love. At least, Jaskier seems to think so. Lambert questions the young student’s taste in men.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier/lambert, Lambert/Jaskier - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud chimes of the tall clock tower in the middle of the university resounded through the hall. Jaskier counted the bells and cursed. He glanced at his watch to confirm the time. “Melitele’s tits,” Jaskier huffed as he quickened his pace. “Why are the buildings for these classes so far apart? I feel like my counselor should have warned me the distance of the classrooms when I signed up for the courses.” </p><p>He adjusted his messenger bag on his shoulder and regretted not purchasing the digital copies of his textbooks. This segment of classes was going to be the death of him. The door to one of the classrooms was open as Jaskier speed walked by. His heart jumped when he caught something out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>Walking backward a few steps, Jaskier leaned back and peeked into the classroom he previously passed. His eyes widened when he confirmed what he had only managed to capture a glance of before. The most gorgeous man he had ever seen was standing at the front of the room lecturing students. Jaskier found himself transfixed as he watched the way the teacher’s muscled arms fought against the fabric of his tight fitting dress shirt.</p><p>Jaskier licked his lips as he snuck into the classroom and took a seat at the back. His previous concern of being late for class was forgotten. He rested his chin on a propped hand as his eyes followed the instructor around the room.</p><p>The instructor’s bright fiery hair was pulled back into a bun, his beard neatly trimmed but still a wonderful match next to his long hair. His demeanor exuded confidence as he presented the health statistics to the students. </p><p>Jaskier smirked as he thought to himself, ‘A physical education teacher… guess that explains the jacked body. Not that I’m complaining.’</p><p>“To review,” the instructor’s sharp gaze examined his students, “what is the first thing you should do if you come upon an accident and find someone injured?”</p><p>A student raised their hand. The teacher motioned for them to respond. “Call emergency authorities if they haven’t already been informed.”</p><p>A small smile formed on the instructor’s lips as he nodded his head, “Correct, what next?”</p><p>He called on the next student to raise their hand. An intelligent looking young woman answered this time. “Introduce yourself to the injured person, informing them that you are trained in first aid and are there to help.”</p><p>Jaskier’s hand immediately shot up before he could give his action any more thought. The instructor raised an eyebrow at Jaskier, “That was the correct answer. Did you have more to add?”</p><p>Jaskier beamed as he leaned forward, “Julian Alfred Pankratz, Capricorn, and I know it’s cliche but I do enjoy long walks on the beach and watching the sunset while snuggled against my lover.”</p><p>The class of students and the instructor seemed equally baffled at Jaskier’s response. The instructor frowned, “...why are you telling me this?”</p><p>Jaskier smirked, “Well, you said to introduce ourselves to an injured person, and you must be injured. How could you not be when you fell from heaven to grace us with your glorious presence?”</p><p>Jaskier definitely didn’t expect the instructor to get any more gorgeous than he already was, but he was pleasantly surprised when a red blush formed over the older man’s cheeks. </p><p>The instructor sputtered as he wasn’t quite sure how to respond. The students were whispering questioningly to one another as they examined Jaskier. Jaskier grinned, clearly pleased with himself. And why shouldn’t he be? It was quite a wonderful adaptation of a famous pick up line. </p><p>“I… that’s…” he huffed as he turned from Jaskier to look at his other students. “What do you do if the person is unconscious?” he growled his question. The sound sent a shiver down Jaskier’s spine. He so wanted to hear that voice growl in his ear. </p><p>After a few more questions, the instructor wrapped up class and dismissed the students. Jaskier maneuvered around the people exiting the classroom as he made his way to the front of the room. The instructor was busy cleaning off the whiteboard when Jaskier approached.</p><p>Jaskier gently tapped his shoulder to get his attention. The instructor jumped in surprise as he spun around. He frowned when he saw it was Jaskier, “W-what do you want?”</p><p>Jaskier pouted, his lower lip sticking out as he stared up at him with big blue eyes, “Is that anyway to talk to your student?”</p><p>The instructor crossed his arms over his chest. Jaskier couldn’t help but admire the way his muscles moved under the fabric. He wanted to see what they looked like without a shirt.</p><p>“I glanced at the roster,” the instructor started, “I don’t have a ‘Julian Alfred Pankratz’ enrolled.”</p><p>Jaskier shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t bothered that he had been found out. “I’m auditing?”</p><p>The instructor sighed and shook his head. Jaskier loved watching the way his curls bounced with the motion. “Fine, but don’t be disruptive,” his tone was firm. </p><p>A heat pooled in Jaskier’s stomach at the command. He would listen to anything he told him if he spoke to him in that tone of voice. Jaskier shuddered at the thought and smiled, “Yes sir.”</p><p>The instructor looked him over for a moment longer before turning away. Jaskier wasn’t quite done with the conversation though. He tip-toed closer to him, his hands behind his back, “By the way, what’s your name?”</p><p>“Lambert,” his reply was gruff as he gathered up his papers and shoved them into his bag.</p><p>Jaskier hummed, “Professor Lambert… I like how that sounds.”</p><p>Lambert raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his lips, “I consider myself more of a coach than a professor.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jaskier followed after him as he moved to leave the classroom, “You teach sports too? What kind?”</p><p>“Not a sport. I teach personal fitness to students,” Lambert glanced back at Jaskier. He noticed the younger man having a difficult time keeping up with his long strides and slowed down. “I show the athletes how to properly train without hurting themselves.”</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes lit up, “Really? Is it just athletes you train? Or can any student seek your advice?”</p><p>Lambert stared warily at Jaskier, “...my gym hours are limited to a certain time, but if you are really serious I can give you some pointers.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Jaskier hopped excitedly next to him. He flexed his arm and grinned, “I’ve been wanting to work out my biceps some more.”</p><p>Lambert examined his arms. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Jaskier’s upper arm, giving a gentle squeeze. “You seem to have a decent start. It shouldn’t be too hard for you to build up some more muscle.” He glanced up to see a red faced Jaskier. He let go of his arm, starting to feel self conscious himself. He cleared his throat, “Tuesday and Thursday, from 2-5pm is when I am in the gym.”</p><p>Jaskier nodded, his cheeks still tinted, “Thanks… I’ll keep it in mind.” Jaskier had a hard time quieting his heart. He hadn’t expected him to grab him like that. He smiled and waved, “I better go or I’ll be late for class.” He was already late, but Professor Lambert didn’t need to know that. He patted his chest where his heart refused to stop beating forcefully against his ribcage. </p><p>He glanced over his shoulder after he walked a ways away from Lambert and saw the professor resuming his previous path down the hall. Jaskier bit his lip and shook his head bitterly, “Of course he’s not looking back at you. Stupid.” He huffed a sigh and shook his head, “I’ll just have to work harder to romance him.” He grinned as a plan started to form. It wasn’t hard to get what he wanted when he really put his mind to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier gathers up the courage to invite Lambert to lunch, or rather tricks him into lunch, but do semantics matter if he gets to have lunch with the hot professor?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Rivia glared at Jaskier as he called him up to talk to him after the lecture. He wasn’t too happy when he had seen Jaskier sneak into class 30 minutes late. “You better have a good excuse as to why you are so late, Jaskier.”</p><p>Jaskier stared up at Geralt innocently, “Um, well… I was struck rather harshly…”</p><p>Geralt’s eyes softened, “Ah… I’m sorry. I hope you are okay.”</p><p>Jaskier sighed and shook his head, “I’m afraid I may never be the same. The man of my dreams entered my life like a bolt of lightning, but left just as quickly.”</p><p>Geralt’s glare returned, “You were late because of a fleeting crush?”</p><p>“It’s not a crush! And it’s certainly not fleeting!” Jaskier rested his hands on his hips in indignation. “He’s a god among men! I couldn’t help but stop and gaze in wonderment. By the time I realized it, I was late for class.”</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes, “Jaskier… this is the second time you’ve had to take this course. You cannot be late for class. How else do you expect to pass?”</p><p>Jaskier batted his eyes as he gazed up at Geralt, “I’ve always depended on the kindness of strangers…”</p><p>Geralt groaned as he ran his hand over his face, “With how many literature classes you’ve taken with me I would hardly call myself a stranger, but I appreciate the Gone with the Wind quote… I’ll email you the presentation notes from today, but this will be the only time.”</p><p>Jaskier jumped up excitedly, “Thank you so much Professor Rivia!”</p><p>“The only time Jaskier. I won’t do it again. So don’t be late to class anymore,” Geralt frowned.</p><p>Jaskier held his hand up and crossed his heart, “I promise.”</p><p>Geralt shook his head, “You really shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”</p><p>“How rude!” Jaskier pouted, “I’ll keep this promise!”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Lambert huffed in exasperation when he noticed Julian sitting at the back of his class 15 minutes before it ended. What was this boy’s fascination with him? Lambert shook his head. Why was he assuming he was the reason the young man was here? He did say he was auditing the class…</p><p>He resumed lecturing, trying to ignore Julian’s bright blue eyes following him around the room. When class was over he cursed the beat his heart skipped as Julian bounded down the stairs of the tiered lecture hall to where he was at the front of the room. He tried to remain neutral as he nodded his head in greeting, “You have another question for me Julian?”</p><p>The boy grimaced, his bangs falling into his eyes as he tilted his head, “I forgot to say, I prefer to go by Jaskier.”</p><p>Lambert quirked an eyebrow but didn’t comment on the self-given name. Many of his students had one. “Alright Jaskier, did you have a question?”</p><p>Jaskier’s smile was incredibly bright. It gave Lambert an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He turned to busy himself with gathering his papers so he didn’t have to stare too long at the brunette.</p><p>“I was wondering… if you knew of any places around here that offered healthy meal options?” Jaskier rocked back and forth from his heels to his toes as he fidgeted with his messenger bag strap. He seemed to have trouble staying still.</p><p>Lambert ran his hand through his beard as he contemplated Jaskier’s question, “There’s a Vietnamese place not too far from here. They use a lot of fresh ingredients. Tons of options to customize so you can decrease your sodium intake if you wanted to.”</p><p>“Great!” Jaskier clapped his hands, “Want to meet there for lunch?”</p><p>Lambert’s mouth gaped as he was taken aback by the request, “Wha- What? I- uh…”</p><p>Jaskier pouted as he gazed up at Lambert, “You already have lunch plans?”</p><p>Lambert furrowed his brows and shook his head, “No but-.”</p><p>“Perfect! I’ll meet you there! Don’t be late!” Jaskier waved as he quickly made his escape before Lambert could protest.</p><p>Lambert growled as he ran his hand over his face. Why did he keep letting this kid get to him?</p><p>~~~</p><p>Eskel practically fell out of his chair laughing when Lambert told him about his predicament. Lambert glared at him. The two were currently sitting in Eskel’s office while they waited for their next class. </p><p>“It’s not funny,” Lambert mumbled.</p><p>Eskel smirked, “Sorry… but don’t you think it’s a little bit funny?”</p><p>Lambert huffed and shook his head, “No, it’d be one thing if he was a student in my class, but he’s not. He’s attended my class twice. Claiming he is auditing the course.”</p><p>Eskel raised an eyebrow, “I thought you said he was only attending 15 minutes of the class?”</p><p>“Yeah…? So?” Lambert frowned not knowing where Eskel was going.</p><p>Eskel sighed, “You’ve worked here for how long?”</p><p>Lambert crossed his arms over his chest as he looked up in thought, “About five years?”</p><p>“For Melitele’s sake, Lambert… How have you been a professor here that long and not know how auditing works?” Eskel shook his head.</p><p>Lambert growled in frustration, “I’ve never had a student audit before.”</p><p>Eskel leaned back in his chair, “To audit a course the student has to have permission from the instructor. Not to mention they pay for the class and attend like a normal student. The only difference is they don’t get credit for the course because they don’t have to do any of the homework or assignments.”</p><p>Lambert frowned and nodded his head, “Okay… and your telling me this because...?”</p><p>Eskel groaned and shook his head, “You are so smart, but you can be so stupid sometimes. He’s lying Lambert! He’s not auditing the class!”</p><p>Lambert’s eyes widened, “Right! Because I would have to have given him permission. The little fucker.”</p><p>“Well, he certainly wants to be the little fucker doesn’t he?” Eskel grinned.</p><p>Lambert sputtered as his face turned red, “He does not!”</p><p>Eskel laughed, “Come on Lamby, he asked you out for lunch.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Lambert growled.</p><p>“Who asked you out for lunch?”</p><p>Eskel and Lambert looked over to see Geralt walk into Eskel’s office. Eskel grinned, “Lambert’s got a not so secret admirer.”</p><p>Geralt raised a brow, “Oh? Who?”</p><p>Lambert sighed and shook his head, “Some student who’s not my student.” He glanced at his watch and stood up. “I gotta go.”</p><p>“Lunch time already?” Eskel smirked. Lambert glared at him. </p><p>Geralt frowned in confusion, “You’re going to lunch with a student?”</p><p>“I may be an asshole Geralt but I’m not impolite enough to stand him up,” Lambert growled as he exited the room.</p><p>Geralt turned to Eskel questioningly. Eskel waved at him, “Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. I’ll explain.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi on tumblr! My main is <a href="https://panerato.tumblr.com/">Panerato</a>, and my writing blog is <a href="https://eratobard.tumblr.com/">EratoBard</a>! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier fidgeted in his seat as he stared at his phone. He hoped he got the restaurant correct. This was the closest place to the campus. He arrived early so they could get a good table, but he still felt nervous. What if he didn’t show? Jaskier glanced at the door then back to his phone. It was almost noon. </p><p>Jaskier sighed and swore silently to himself. He assumed Professor Lambert didn’t have a class to teach around lunch. What if he took his lunch at a different time? Several worries started to overwhelm his thoughts. He clenched his hands and tapped his foot to help calm the overwhelming anxiety forming in his chest. </p><p>When he heard the bell above the entrance door chime his head jerked in that direction. His heart stopped and he practically jumped out of his seat when he saw Lambert walk through the door. Aw hell, who was he kidding? He did jump out of his seat, and waved vigorously while shouting, “Professor Lambert! Over here!”</p><p>Lambert frowned when he saw Jaskier. He gave him a nod and headed over to him. “Hey…” Lambert mumbled as he took a seat in front of him.</p><p>Jaskier beamed as he sat down, “I’m glad you could make it. I started to worry you had class or something.”</p><p>Lambert scoffed, “You should have waited for me to respond. Would have saved yourself the worry.”</p><p>Jaskier looked down sheepishly as he fidgeted with his hands, “I didn’t want you to say no…”</p><p>Lambert glanced at Jaskier and sighed, “...no harm no foul… have you had a chance to look at the menu?”</p><p>Jaskier brightened again as he looked up, “Kinda… there is so much to choose from. I was hoping you could recommend something?”</p><p>Lambert grinned, “Yeah, sure. They have some great Beef Pho. If you like spicy food their curry is pretty great. I always get a side of wantons. Oh! And they have this drink that has this gummy bubble shit in it. Have you had it before?”</p><p>Jaskier giggled and shook his head, “No, I don’t think I have.”</p><p>Lambert frowned, “What are you laughing at?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Jaskier covered his mouth, “I meant no offense… I’ve just never seen you talk so excitedly about anything. It was cute…”</p><p>Lambert’s face grew red as he quickly stood up, “Let’s go order our food.”</p><p>Jaskier followed after him questioningly, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Lambert pointed to the register, “You order and pay at the same time. Then they call out your order number.”</p><p>“Ohh,” Jaskier gasped, “I see.” He stood beside and slightly behind Lambert as they waited in line to order.</p><p>Lambert frowned when he saw where he was standing. He grabbed Jaskier’s arm and pulled him to stand next to him, “Hey, if we’re having lunch together then act like it.”</p><p>Jaskier’s face reddened, “Ah? Oh… sorry.” He smiled and stared at his feet.</p><p>When they reached the front of the line Lambert gave the cashier his order. When he finished he elbowed Jaskier, “Your turn.”</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, “Ah, I was gonna pay for my own--”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lambert growled, “I’m not going to have a college kid pay for his own food. Now hurry up and order.”</p><p>Jaskier nodded as he bit his lower lip, “Right, I’ll have the beef pho… and some green apple boba tea?” He glanced up at Lambert to make sure the pricier drink was alright.</p><p>Lambert huffed a laugh and nodded his head, “We’ll have some wantons too.” He nudged Jaskier, “You like wantons?”</p><p>Jaskier smiled, “Yes…”</p><p>Lambert grinned as he paid. He glanced back at Jaskier as they headed to their table to wait for their food, “Why are you so shy all of a sudden? You seemed so confident earlier.”</p><p>Jaskier blushed and covered his face with his hands, “I lost my confidence when I was waiting for you to show up… I was so anxious. I thought you weren’t going to come.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Lambert rested his chin on his hand, tilting his head as he examined the younger man, “I guess it’s a good thing I’m not a jerk who would stand someone up.”</p><p>Jaskier glanced over his fingers, the majority of his face still covered by his hands. “Yes,” he mumbled, “I’m very lucky…” His eyes ran over Lambert’s body. His heart quickened as he admired Lambert’s strong forearms visible due to his rolled up shirt sleeves. </p><p>“So… um…” Jaskier lowered his hands, “what do you like to do in your spare time?”</p><p>“Drink with my friends, watch sitcoms, workout, stuff like that,” Lambert shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>Jaskier smiled, “What kind of sitcoms?”</p><p>Lambert crossed his arms over his chest, frowning, “I feel like you know a lot more about me than I know about you.”</p><p>Jaskier laughed and nodded, “Ah… true… I’m an open book. Ask me whatever you want.”  </p><p>Lambert raised an eyebrow questioningly but nodded his head, “Alright, what’s your degree?”</p><p>“Music and Arts. I want to be a composer some day,” Jaskier grinned.</p><p>“A composer?” Lambert frowned as he leaned forward, “Like Mozart?”</p><p>Jaskier laughed, “I guess you could say that.”</p><p>“That’s pretty cool,” Lambert grinned, “You must be very talented.”</p><p>Jaskier rubbed the back of his head and shrugged, “I don’t know about that.”</p><p>The order number was called out and Lambert stood up. Jaskier started to follow him, but he placed a hand on his shoulder, “I got it.”</p><p>Jaskier’s heart leaped in his chest. He had known Lambert was his type, but he hadn’t known how much till now. He was quite the gentleman. He bit his lip nervously as he waited for him to return with their food.</p><p>Jaskier almost jumped when Lambert set the tray down in front of him. Lambert grinned as he took his seat, setting down his own food. “Bon appetit,” Lambert smirked.</p><p>Jaskier smiled and grabbed the chop sticks, “Thank you for the food.”</p><p>Lambert shrugged his shoulders, “No problem. Let me know what you think.”</p><p>Jaskier hummed as he slurped up the noodles. “Dish ish delishush,” he said around a mouthful of food. </p><p>Lambert laughed, “Didn’t anyone teach you not to talk with your mouth full?”</p><p>Jaskier blushed and covered his mouth, “Sorry…”</p><p>Lambert smirked as he nudged him under the table with his foot, “I’m just giving you a hard time.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Jaskier grinned as he plucked an eggroll from Lambert's plate with his chopsticks.</p><p>Lambert whined in exasperation as he watched his eggroll disappear into Jaskier’s mouth, “Hey!”</p><p>Jaskier laughed, almost choking on the eggroll. “That’s for making fun of me,” he coughed.</p><p>Lambert chuckled and shook his head, “Eggroll going down nice?”</p><p>Jaskier hummed as his eyes flicked up and down over Lambert, “Not as nice as some other things would...”</p><p>Heat rose up in Lambert’s cheeks at the innuendo. He frowned in embarrassment. “Uh, why don’t you-- have you-- Boba tea?”</p><p>“Oh, right!” Jaskier smiled as he grabbed his glass, “I haven’t tried this yet.” He wrapped his lips around the large straw, sucking up the dark bubbles. “Mmm,” he licked his lips in satisfaction as he chewed the tapioca pearls, “this is really good!”</p><p>Lambert nodded, grateful for the subject change, “Yeah, it’s weird, but still tasty.”</p><p>“I could eat these large balls all day,” Jaskier smirked as he gazed across the table at Lambert.</p><p>Lambert cleared his throat as he turned toward his food, “So… uh, you said you wanted to be a composer. Have you composed any songs?”</p><p>Jaskier nodded, “I sure have… I uh, have one of them on my phone.”</p><p>“Really?” Lambert held out his hand, “Let me hear.”</p><p>Jaskier blushed and pulled out his headphones. He set the phone up with his song then handed it to Lambert, “Just press play…”</p><p>Lambert put in the headphones and played the song. A gentle melody came through the earbuds followed by a silky voice. He glanced up at Jaskier, “Is that you singing?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Jaskier replied quietly, nodding.</p><p>Lambert smirked as he continued to listen to the song. He didn’t know much about music, but he could tell the kid had talent. When the song finished he handed Jaskier back his phone, “That is fucking amazing.”</p><p>Jaskier wrapped up his headphones and shrugged his shoulders, “It’s nothing special…”</p><p>Lambert growled, “Like hell it isn’t. You are talented, kid. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”</p><p>Jaskier smiled slightly and nodded his head, his cheeks tinted pink, “Thanks.”</p><p>Lambert nodded and continued eating his food, “No thanks needed. Hurry and finish your food. My lunch is almost up. You take the bus here?”</p><p>Jaskier nodded as he quickly ate his food.</p><p>“I’ll give you a ride back to the university in my car.”</p><p>Jaskier waved his hands, “You don’t need to do that.”</p><p>Lambert raised an eyebrow, “Why? You done with classes for the day? I can drop you off at your place.”</p><p>Jaskier sputtered and shook his head, “No I, um, I don’t want to put you out…”</p><p>Lambert chuckled, “You invite me to lunch without allowing me to give an answer and now you don’t want to put me out?”</p><p>Jaskier hunched his shoulders as he stared down at his hands guiltily, “Ah… sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be,” Lambert kicked him gently, “I had a good time. Let me take you where you need to go as thanks.”</p><p>Jaskier beamed, “Really? You mean it? You had a good time?”</p><p>Lambert frowned, “Do I look like a liar? Now where should I drop you off?”</p><p>“Um, well, I guess the dorms if you don’t mind?” Jaskier glanced up expectantly.</p><p>Lambert nodded, shoving a wonton in his mouth. “Shor,” he said around the mouthful. He finished chewing before he continued, “To-go containers are over there. Pack up what you want to keep and we’ll head out.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Stay right there,” Lambert called to Jaskier as he was walking over to the passenger car door.</p><p>Jaskier fidgeted nervously as he held his to-go container, staring at Lambert questioningly. Lambert walked around the car and opened the door for Jaskier, “Go ahead.”</p><p>Jaskier blushed as he entered the car. He had never had anyone open a car door for him before. “Ah… thanks.”</p><p>“In all the way?” Lambert asked before closing the door. Jaskier nodded as he smiled to himself. Lambert grinned as he closed the door. He found this move to be very successful with the ladies before taking them back to their place.</p><p>Lambert frowned as he walked over to his side of the car. ‘Wait a sec. What the hell am I thinking? I’m not taking this kid back to his place to fuck him,’ he thought bitterly. He growled in frustration, ‘Get your shit together Lambert.’</p><p>Lambert indicated to the radio when he started the car, “Put it on whatever you like.”</p><p>Jaskier pulled out his phone, “You got bluetooth?”</p><p>“Nah, I got a cheap car. I got AUX though,” He held up the cable for Jaskier.</p><p>Jaskier nodded and plugged it into his phone. Lambert glanced at Jaskier as he drove them toward the dorms, “You going to play more of your music?”</p><p>Jaskier blushed and shook his head, “Ah, no. I’ve just recorded the one…”</p><p>“Pity,” Lambert said with sincerity.</p><p>It was a short drive back to the dorms. Everything was fairly close to the campus. Jaskier chose a couple songs for them to listen to. He fidgeted with his phone anxiously. He glanced at Lambert, whose eyes were focused on the road.</p><p>His heart jumped in his chest. Seeing Lambert from this point of view, his steady gaze, the strongline of his jaw, his hands gripping the steering wheel… it sent shivers down his spine. </p><p>“You’re staring.”</p><p>Jaskier flinched and averted his gaze, licking his lips, “Sorry…”</p><p>“It wasn’t bothering me,” Lambert sounded amused, “I was only curious as to what your fascination was.”</p><p>Jaskier shrugged his shoulders, “I… I just… you are so beautiful.”</p><p>Lambert frowned in embarrassment, “I’m… I’m not…” He glanced at Jaskier. The brunette gazing up at him with bright blue eyes, his soft bangs falling into his face. “If anyone is beautiful it’s you…” he muttered returning his eyes to the road.</p><p>Jaskier bit his lower lip and laughed, “Thanks…”</p><p>Lambert swore under his breath, “Fuck… I…” He sighed and pulled up next to the dorms. “We’re here… is this good?”</p><p>Jaskier smiled, “Yes! Thank you for lunch and the ride.”</p><p>Lambert nodded, “No problem.” He watched as Jaskier exited the car and walked around the front toward the dorms. He was about to pull away when he saw Jaskier run back up and motion for him to roll down his window.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Forget something?” Lambert smirked.</p><p>Jaskier grinned, “Yes.” He leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips. He smirked at Lambert’s shocked expression. “Later!” </p><p>Lambert watched, still in shock, as Jaskier skipped away. His fingers touched his lips, the ghost of Jaskier’s kiss still present. He frowned as his face grew warm, “Little shit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can also follow me on tumblr: <a href="https://eratobard.tumblr.com/">EratoBard</a><br/>My main blog is <a href="https://panerato.tumblr.com/">Panerato</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt was standing in line to get food. He was starving. He had been busy non-stop all day, and it wasn’t till now that he was finally able to get a break long enough so he could eat. He was about to pay for his food when he spotted a familiar bright color among the string of students walking by.</p><p>Geralt growled as he followed after the rainbow blur. He grabbed the back of Jaskier’s collar and yanked him back. The brunette squeaked in surprise. Jaskier furrowed his eyebrows and started to yell in anger until he saw Geralt’s glare.</p><p>“G-Geralt!” Jaskier cleared his throat. “What a pleasant surprise!”</p><p>“That’s Professor Rivia to you. I didn’t have time this morning to ask you after class, but why were you late? Again? After you said you wouldn’t be.”</p><p>Jaskier smiled, “Well Professor, had you time to ask, I could have told you. I was talking to a teacher after class. The conversation delayed me.”</p><p>Geralt grumbled, “Alright… that is an acceptable reason to be late… but don’t let it happen again! I mean it this time. If you are late to class again, even if it’s because of another teacher, I will drop you from the class.”</p><p>“I get it,” Jaskier held up his hands in surrender, “I won’t be late again.”</p><p>“Good, now as an apology, you can buy my dinner,” Geralt grabbed him and directed him back toward where he was buying food earlier.</p><p>Jaskier gasped, “I can’t believe you! Asking a poor college kid to buy you food!”</p><p>Geralt snorted, “You’re hardly poor, Mr. Pankratz, son of the biggest donor of Oxenfurt Academy.”</p><p>Jaskier grinned, “Don’t you forget it sir. I could have your job.”</p><p>“You couldn’t do my job,” Geralt nudged Jaskier. Jaskier pouted and paid for his food, getting himself some as well. They grabbed their food and ate together at a nearby table.</p><p>Jaskier grabbed a french fry from Geralt’s plate. Geralt frowned as he watched him eat it, “You should have gotten your own if you wanted them.”</p><p>Jaskier grinned, “Donor tax.”</p><p>Geralt scoffed, raising an eyebrow, “Does that tax apply to other things?”</p><p>Jaskier placed a gentle hand on Geralt’s arm. He smirked, caressing slowly down his arm, his fingertips resting at his wrist. “Do you want it to?” he purred.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” Geralt mumbled. “You know that Eskel and I are dating.”</p><p>Jaskier shrugged, “I know, but I thought I saw Eskel.”</p><p>Geralt frowned and moved his arm, “Eskel knows you know.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jaskier pouted. “That’s no fun.”</p><p>Lambert was heading back from the college gym when he spotted Jaskier and Geralt sitting nearby. “Are they having dinner together? Did Jaskier ask Geralt out for food too?” Lambert frowned when he saw Jaskier run his hand along Geralt’s arm. “What the hell? I wasn’t good enough? He had to double book his day?” </p><p>Lambert growled as he walked away from them, “What do I care…? I don’t even like the kid…” </p><p>Lambert slammed open the door of Eskel’s office, “I don’t even like the kid! Why the hell do I care?!”</p><p>Eskel glanced up from the email he was writing. He shut his laptop and sighed, indicating to the chair in front of his desk, “Explain?”</p><p>Lambert huffed as he flopped down into the chair, his arms crossed over his chest, “You know how Jaskier asked me to lunch today?” </p><p>Eskel nodded his head.</p><p>“I just saw him at the cafeteria having dinner with Geralt.” Lambert mumbled under his breath, “I thought he was done with classes for the day…”</p><p>Eskel shrugged his shoulders, “Dinner with a professor at the college cafeteria? That’s not anything special. They were probably talking about classes.”</p><p>Lambert frowned as he shook his head, “Jaskier was caressing his arm while they ate.”</p><p>Eskel’s eyes widened and he had to refrain from expressing his emotions regarding the situation. Geralt and he were dating, but Lambert didn’t know that yet. The two hadn’t had the opportunity to discuss the situation with their adoptive brother. It would be an awkward conversation, so the two had been putting it off. But now that Lambert thought his admirer was going after Geralt… No, it could still wait.</p><p>“I see… I thought you didn’t like him?” Eskel tried to reason.</p><p>Lambert growled, “That’s exactly what I said!”</p><p>Eskel recalled what he was screaming when he entered his office earlier, “Right… so then the only conclusion is that you actually do like the kid.”</p><p>Lambert bolted up in his chair, “What! No- I… We had a good time at lunch… but that’s nothing. I’m just irritated that he decided to have dinner with Geralt after we had lunch. That’s all.”</p><p>Eskel shrugged his shoulders, “Well, if that’s all it was then you’re good. You shouldn’t be bothered.”</p><p>Lambert groaned and ran his hands through his hair, “Right… and I’m not… not after venting about it to you… but if I was still bothered… what would that mean?”</p><p>“It would mean you have a crush on Jaskier.”</p><p>Lambert stood up, nodding emphatically, “I see. Okay, well, that’s not the case. So. Drop it already. I have work to do.”</p><p>Eskel watched Lambert leave his office. He sighed and pulled out his phone.</p><p>‘Heard Jaskier was caressing your arm while the two of you had dinner?’ he texted Geralt.</p><p>‘I can explain!’ a response binged immediately.</p><p>Eskel chuckled, “You better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also follow me on tumblr: <a href="https://eratobard.tumblr.com/">EratoBard</a><br/>My main blog is <a href="https://panerato.tumblr.com/">Panerato</a>.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>